Till the end of the line
by Morgane-Ravenclaw
Summary: Quand on avait sorti Bucky de sa cryostase, il ne se doutait pas que ce serait pour une telle raison...


Écrit d'une traite à une heure du matin et pas corrigé, il y a sans doute des fautes, mais ça devait sortir... Maintenant je peux retourner écrire des conneries ;)

Bonne lecture

* * *

Quand Bucky ouvrit les yeux, il avait l'esprit étrangement clair. Son regard gris parcourut les visages qui l'entouraient, parmi lesquels il reconnut la petite sorcière, Wanda Maximoff, la belle espionne, Natasha Romanoff, et le Pigeon, Sam Wilson.

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire satisfait :

_ Vous n'avez pas l'air d'avoir tant vieilli que ça. On est en quelle année ?

Wanda baissa les yeux, Sam croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et Natasha répondit d'une voix tremblante :

_ On est toujours en 2016, Bucky.

Il fronça les sourcils, perdant toute sa satisfaction. Le comportement de l'espionne était anormal. S'extrayant du caisson de cryostase, il commença à s'inquiéter de l'absence des membres restants.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Il y a un problème ?

Une larme solitaire coula le long de la joue de Wanda, qui renifla, dissimulant ses lèvres tremblantes derrière une main qui l'était tout autant.

_ Où sont les autres ?

Ce fut la voix d'outre-tombe de Sam qui lui fit comprendre pourquoi il avait été réveillé si tôt.

_ Ils préparent l'enterrement. On a jugé que tu avais le droit d'y assister.

Bucky mit du temps à comprendre. Ce fut comme si tout à coup, son cerveau fonctionnait au ralenti, refusant d'admettre la réalité. Il sentit son poing métallique se crisper dans un réflexe de défense face à l'adrénaline qui envahissait tout son être, alors que tout le reste de son corps se mettait à trembler.

Il n'y avait qu'une personne dont il avait toujours été proche, dont il était encore proche. Une seule personne qu'il devrait enterrer.

Des bras musclés l'attrapèrent par les épaules et soutinrent son torse quand ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui.

Lui, il ne sentait plus rien. C'était comme s'il flottait dans un endroit où ni l'espace, ni le bruit, ni le temps, ni la moindre sensation n'avait lieu d'être. Tout ce qu'il ressentait, c'était un immense vide à l'emplacement de sa poitrine, un vide qui provoquait une douleur insupportable.

Il suffit qu'il se débatte à peine pour que Natasha et Sam le laissent s'effondrer à terre, seul.

Se fichant d'être allongé par terre, il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, ses bras enroulé autour de ses genoux, un torrent de larmes trop salées dégoulinant sur ses joues. Un hurlement rauque sortit de sa bouche, bestial, suppliant.

Son cri se répercuta dans la pièce, et Wanda fondit en larmes à son tour, hoquetant derrière sa main, alors que Natasha fixait le mur face à elle avec colère, les yeux également humides. Sam, lui, était silencieux, deux traînées de larmes sur les joues.

Et pendant plusieurs heures, Bucky hurla encore et encore. Et la seule image que voyait son regard rendu trouble à cause des larmes était un gringalet blond au large sourire et au sens de la justice bien trop grand pour ses maigres épaules.

* * *

Le trajet dans le Quinjet ne fut pas silencieux. On aurait pu attendre de quatre personnes en deuil qu'elles respectent ça, mais ils en étaient tous incapables, chacun d'une manière différente. Natasha avait mis de la musique, un rock agressif qui aurait plu à Stark, et Sam et elle parlaient bruyamment, ne voulant pas rester concentrés sur la présence bien trop absente. Wanda, les bras autour des genoux, fredonnait pour elle-même, des larmes continuant de couler sur ses joues, ses yeux verts irrités par le trop plein de sanglots, le nez rouge et les mains toujours tremblantes. Bucky reconnut le tempo lent d'une berceuse russe et sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, joignit sa voix à la sienne.

Parce que « tu en as fait assez, tu peux t'endormir en paix cher petit ange » correspondait exactement à ce qu'il aurait voulu dire à Steve pour être certain qu'il parte apaisé. Mais il n'avait pas été là.

Trop lâche. Trop manipulable. Trop faible.

Ç'avait toujours été comme ça. Il avait toujours été le plus faible des deux. Certes, pendant un temps, il avait été plus fort que Steve physiquement, mais mentalement, ç'avait toujours été Steve.

_ Mon frère est mort, il y a deux ans, lâcha Wanda, les dernières notes de la berceuse achevées. Steve m'avait aidé à surmonter ça. Il a toujours été présent. Il est mort parce que je n'ai pas su être assez rapide. Je devais couvrir ses arrières… Je devais couvrir ceux de mon frère aussi… Je… je sème la mort partout où je vais… Je suis désolée, Bucky, finit-elle en se remettant à sangloter bruyamment. Je ne voulais pas… Je te jure que je ne voulais pas… Je… J'ai… J'ai cru que c'était fini… Steve s'est tourné vers moi en me disant que j'avais été géniale… Et puis… Il y a eu la balle… En plein dans la tête. Personne ne l'avait vu venir et j'aurais du…

Bucky ne dit rien. Il savait que ce qu'on attendait de lui était qu'il dise que ce n'était pas la faute de Wanda, que Steve avait toujours été imprudent et que personne n'aurait rien pu faire, mais il en était incapable. Une seule pensée tournait dans tous les sens dans sa tête.

« Si j'avais été là, ce ne serait pas arrivé. J'aurais tout fait, je me serais même pris cette foutue balle à sa place, mais jamais JAMAIS je n'aurais laissé quelque chose lui arriver. »

Et c'était presque malgré lui qu'il les considérait tous comme coupables. Tony Stark, Clint Barton, Natasha Romanoff, Sam Wilson, Wanda Maximoff… Tous ces gens ayant participé à cette mission, tous ces gens coupable d'avoir participé indirectement à sa mise à mort. Mais au fond, le vrai coupable, c'était celui qui n'avait pas participé à cette mission. Lui.

Quelqu'un avait dit un jour « on a beau faire les choses avec les meilleures intentions, si cela tourne mal, c'est tout de même de notre faute ». À bien y réfléchir, c'était peut-être lui. Et c'était exactement ce cas de figure.

Parce qu'il n'était retourné dans ce caisson si haï que parce qu'il voulait protéger une personne. Une unique personne. Qu'en avait-il à foutre, du reste du monde ? Tout le monde le détestait, et Bucky le leur rendait bien. Il n'y avait que Steve. Steve qu'il avait voulu protéger de lui-même.

Au lieu de ça, il l'avait laissé mourir seul.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent en retard à l'église. Manifestement, personne ne les avait attendu. Bucky n'en avait absolument rien à foutre. Les journalistes – vautours – qui profitaient de l'événement pour voir des proches éplorés de Captain America, les proches en question… Rien à foutre. Les hauts dirigeants politiques ? Rien à foutre. Les Avengers ? Absolument rien à foutre.

Il traversa l'allée centrale de l'église sans prêter la moindre attention aux gens habillés de noir. Derrière lui, Stark et Natasha se mirent à se disputer. Sam, Barton et Coulson se joignirent la dispute, et le silence respectueux de l'église se transforma en murmures outragés.

Une main hésitante se glissa dans la sienne, et il accepta le soutien que tentait de lui offrir la sorcière en l'embrassant brièvement sur la joue, toujours incapable de lui pardonner cette faute qui n'était pas la sienne. Il ne lui lâcha la main que quand ils arrivèrent devant le cercueil ouvert. Elle alla s'asseoir sur un banc. Il resta immobile devant le visage paraissant serein de Steven Grant Rogers.

Une larme coula sur sa joue.

Steve avait les mains posées sur la poitrine, les yeux fermés, le visage détendu. Il n'y avait plus la moindre trace d'impact de balle mais les yeux exercés de Bucky repérèrent les traces de maquillage sur le visage pâle.

Comme flottant dans un brouillard de douleur, il s'approcha avec lenteur, sans se soucier des cris qui résonnaient dans l'église. Attrapa une main de Steve. Rigide, froide, morte. La serra dans les siennes, tentant de la réchauffer dans un effort qu'il savait vain.

Une autre larme coula, suivie d'une autre, une autre, et encore une, jusqu'à ce qu'elles se suivent sans discontinuer.

Un murmure lui échappa malgré lui, exprimant son souhait le plus cher.

_ Réveille-toi. Réveille-toi, Steve. S'il te plaît… J'ai besoin de toi… Réveille-toi… Allez, réveille-toi… S'il te plaît… Je deviens quoi, moi, sans toi… Nous deux c'était censé être jusqu'au bout… C'est toi-même qui me le disait… Jusqu'au bout, Stevie… Alors il faut que tu te réveilles…

Deux mains blanches et douces se posèrent sur les siennes, et il tourna la tête pour voir le visage ravagé par la douleur de Sharon Carter. Elle pleurait également. Avec une douceur qui ne pouvait être que féminine, elle détacha les doigts de Bucky de la main livide de Steve, et murmura seulement d'une voix tremblante :

_ Il faut le laisser partir, Bucky…

_ Il faut qu'il se réveille, répéta-t-il comme un enfant qui refuserait d'admettre la vérité. Il doit se réveiller, Sharon…

Jamais ils ne s'étaient appelé par leurs prénoms.

_ Il doit se réveiller, dit-il d'une voix tremblante. Il doit se réveiller…

_ Je sais, répondit-elle et un sanglot lui échappa. Moi aussi j'ai besoin qu'il se réveille, Bucky. Moi aussi…

Elle le prit dans ses bras, et il s'effondra totalement, laissant le monde voir un Soldat de l'Hiver brisé.

Et là où le monde pleurait Captain America, Sharon Carter et Bucky Barnes pleuraient Steve Rogers.

* * *

La plupart des gens le savent, je n'aime pas Sharon Carter (comme pas mal de fans, en fait), mais bon. À force de voir et revoir Civil War, elle va finir par remonter dans mon estime... Et j'essaie de la juger à sa juste valeur et ne pas juste la cantonner au rôle de la "méchante" ou de la "salope". J'espère que ça se voit ici...


End file.
